La dépendance est une normalité
by Zoomalfoy
Summary: OS SONGFIC Cadeau for Artoung Je suis Draco Malfoy, j’ai vingtsept ans et je suis un dieu vivant. Qui aurait pu dire que Potter deviendrait glacier ? Je peux très bien me passer de toi C’était dans ces moments là qu’Harry regrettait d’être Gay.


**La dépendance est une normalité**

•••

**Rating** : M pour langage.

**Couple** : tsss, comme si j'allais vous le dire !

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi mis à part la rédaction et le scénario ! (y en a un ? oO) La chanson est à **Mano Negra **(Pas assez de toi)

**Cadeau** : à ma petite **Artoung** ! Gouzi gouzi ma puce et que Jean Mario soit avec toi ! (Essayez de ne pas trop l'abîmer Fanny et toi hein ! Pauvre Benoît !)

**Note** : Euhh voilà un OS song fiction très con… J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu écrire **ça** !

**Bonne lecture malgré tout !**

•••

La vie est étrange. Rien n'est normal. Celui qui prône la normalité est fou. Ou alors un putain de conard. Je hais ma vie. Je hais ce que je suis. Pourtant j'aime la vie.

Celui qui dit qu'il y a quelque chose de normal là dedans est encore plus atteint que moi.

Tout avait bien commencé pour moi. Un boulot parfait, une situation des plus appréciable, les bonnes grâces du ministère et des fans à n'en savoir que faire. Il faut savoir que je suis écrivain. Et oui, le grand et divin Draco Malfoy écrit. Ça ne demande pas trop de boulot ou alors c'est que je ne me foule vraiment pas, et puis c'est gratifiant, pour moi du moins.

Je suis devenu une personne publique. Je ne sais pas si cela est monnaie courante dans ce milieu mais c'est malgré tout le cas. Quand je disais que la normalité n'existe pas.

Regardons les choses en faces : je suis beau, est un tallent indéniable pour les mots, une grâce à couper le souffle et du pognon plein les coffres. Je touche presque à la perfection. Presque car il y a mieux que moi.

Enfin mieux. Certains le disent. Je n'y cois pas. Il n'y a pas mieux que moi et mon ego démesuré. Il n'a pas mieux que moi et ma belle gueule de jeune premier.

Je suis Draco Malfoy, j'ai vingt-sept ans et je suis un dieu vivant.

Et puis il y a l'autre. Celui à cause de qui on doute de ma perfection. L'autre. Grand, brun, beau, riche et démesurément con.

On ne peut pas être autre chose que con quand on ne profite pas de sa célébrité, quand joue les ingénu et qu'on reste dans son coin, avec ses glaces, son tablier rouge, ses nouveaux goûts et ses commandes

Qui aurait pu dire que Potter deviendrait glacier ? Pas moi. Encore moins ses amis à priori.

Et voilà une nouvelle preuve pour ma précédente affirmation : il n'existe aucune logique. Sincèrement, Potter aurait été parfait en sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, en d'autres mots : en Auror. Même Médicomage lui serait allé. Surtout qu'on on pense à ces délicieuses blouses blanches que ses imbéciles osent mettre, des fois sans rien en dessous.

Bref, Potter est glacier. Il a reprit le commerce de Florian Fortarôme, l'a rénové, a fait faire une plaque pour rendre hommage à l'ancien propriétaire qui c'est fièrement battu contre les mangemorts et c'est créé un salon à l'ambiance sympathique. Il est connu dans tout le monde sorcier. On se bat pour y rentré. Un peu comme pour les moldu.

Il invente lui-même la plupart de ses parfums. Certains sont délirants. La glace Stroumphf par exemple aussi bleu que le ciel d'été. Elle a la fâcheuse tendance à colorer la peau de celui qui l'a goutte en Bleu indigo. Pourtant son goût délectable de mure en fait l'une de ses meilleures ventes.

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous parle de Potter. Parce que ce sal abruti fait parti intégrante de ma vie. À croire qu'il ne peut se passer de moi. Il serait là il hurlerait que c'est moi qui suis dopé à sa présence.

Non, en fait, il ne hurlerait pas. Il me regarderait, l'air impassible et hausserait les épaules. Il retournerait ensuite à ses glaces, les yeux brillants. Et c'est moi qui hurlerais.

Ne croyez pas que le fait qu'il m'ignore presque me touche d'une quelque façon. Certainement pas. D'ailleurs il doit vous sembler étrange le fait que lui et moi soyons toujours en relation. C'est vrai quoi. Je suis un célèbre écrivain qui vent best-seller sur best seller alors que lui n'est qu'un petit commerçant. Rien d'extraordinaire.

Et bien il fait les glaces les meilleures du monde sorcier et je suis friand de sucreries en générale et de crèmes glacées en particulier. C'est tellement délectable cette sensation de froid qui glisse le long de votre gorge, coulant chaudement dans votre œsophage. Et puis cet ahuri fait un très bon thé et il est bien connu que les écrivains célèbres boivent du thé. Il y a aussi le fait que nous soyons amants mais ce n'est pas réellement important.

Donc Potter est devenu quelqu'un de très froid. Du moins avec moi et seulement quand nous ne nous côtoyons pas avec approfondissement si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. En faite Potter est un mec très chaud. Très pervers aussi.

Mais il est aussi adorable avec tous ceux qui ne sont pas moi. On pourrait croire que, puisque je couche avec lui plutôt deux fois qu'une, il se montrerait civile avec moi, se serait le moindre des respects ! Mais non, évidemment. Ça serait trop simple pour Monsieur Potter le Glacier.

Encore une fois cela prouve l'absence totale de normalité dans la vie.

La chose la plus énorme de ce monde est d'ailleurs le fait que je, moi, Draco Malfoy, deuxième meilleur élève de Poudlard après Miss je-suis-la-femme-de-Weasley, fils de l'illustre et adorable Lucius Malfoy et de la gracieuse et charmante Narcissia Black Malfoy, couche avec Harry Juste Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, pauvre tâche mono neuronale, divin créateur de goûteuses crème glacées. C'est quand même énorme non ?

La deuxième chose énorme est le fait que Potter, mon amant donc, me traite comme si j'étais un client quelconque. Avec tout ce qu'on fait ensemble. Il OSE se comporter comme si je ne lui avait jamais fait prendre le plaisir de sa vie. Comme s'il ne me suppliait pas quand nous étions ensemble dans un même lit, et même autre part.

Moi je dis qu'il à du culot ! beaucoup trop à mon goût d'ailleurs. Vraiment beaucoup trop.

Quand je lui ai, gentiment, fait remarquer sa conduite à mon égard –hé je ne suis pas n'importe qui !- cet abrutit congénital à déclaré sur un ton détaché que si j'était accros à lui il n'y était pour rien.

… où voyez vous le rapport avec ce que je venais de lui faire remarquer ? Nul part ! De plus Je Ne Suis Pas Dépendant De Lui !

Pas plus que ça soit disant indifférence à mon égard me dérange. C'est juste totalement impoli. Pour un homme de ma condition enfin ! Avoir un tel comportement.

Ce qui expliquait, évidemment, le fait que je sois en route vers son appartement à grande vitesse. J'allais lui prouver moi que je me moquais pas mal de son attitude à mon égard.

Comment ça ce n'était pas la meilleure des façons ?

_**J'ai comme une envie de tourner le gaz  
Comme envie de m'faire sauter les plombs  
Comme envie de t'expliquer comme ça  
Que ton indifférence, elle ne me touche pas **_

Harry était entrain de fermé. Il passait un dernier coup de chiffon sur les tables et rangeait les chaises. Son salon avait ouvert un mois plutôt et ça marchait bien. Il avait déjà pu rembourser certains prêts et sortir de nouveaux parfums.

Il laissa échappé un soupire de contentement en admirant sa petite salle que Luna avait re-décoré pour lui. La jeune fille c'était énormément amusé. Les teintes orangées de la pièce étaient chaudes et s'alliait à merveille avec le dégradé de marron des tables.

Alors qui détachait son tablier et le pliait sur le bar on frappa à sa porte. Étonné, il alla voir qui pouvait bien passer si tard, alors qu'il allait descendre le lourd rideau de fer. Il se retrouva alors face à Bill Weasley. Celui-ci lui sourit et tous deux se serrèrent chaleureusement la main.

Bill avait quitté Gringot peu de temps après la fin de la guerre pour s'occuper d'une maison d'édition donnant leurs chances à toutes sorte d'auteurs. Il était l'éditeur de Malfoy.

Malfoy qui le suivait, des lunettes noires, collées sur son petit nez d'aristocrate, l'air hautain. Harry ne pouvait dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, les lunettes fumées cachant ses yeux à sa vu.

Le brun ne fut pas réellement surpris. Il était bien connu que Malfoy était un accro à la crème glacée. Toutes les poules qui passaient chez lui, lui rabrouaient les oreilles avec leur piaillements stériles.

« J'ai lu dans Lust que Dray était un _fan_ de crème glacée ! Tu crois que si je lui envoyais un pot de Caraméline conservé grâce à un sort de congélation il me remarquerait ? »

« Ayyyywwwwww Je suis sûre que le goût HOT lui plairait ! Un peu de rhum, de vodka pour rehausser le goût fins des sorbets ! Un pur délice ! »

« Imagine Malfoy tartiné de cette glace au champagne grignote. Humm, j'ai besoin d'un pu de froid tout d'un coup ! »

Et puis il y avait les gloussements rébarbatifs, les cris hystérique de femelles en chaleurs et puis enfin les larmes. Le fameux magasine Lust avait publié un article original de l'écrivaillon dans lequel celui-ci disait noir sur blanc qu'il était gay et que son pur fantasme était de se manger un homme recouvert de sorbet au petit déjeuné.

Cela avait été de la folie furieuse. Certaines filles avaient même envisagé de changer de sexe. Assez pathétique, franchement.

Et à présent ce même Malfoy, communément appelé dieu du sexe était en face de lui, à la porte de sa boutique, sexy dans sa tenu de play boy sûr de sa valeur et de son charme. Impeccable dans son rôle : Je-suis-né-pour-faire-chier-Potter.

C'était dans ces moments là qu'Harry regrettait d'être Gay.

**_Je peux très bien me passer de toi _**

Comme je vous l'ai dis, je suis une personne publique ! Il ne se passe pas une semaine sans que ma photo fasse la une de la presse. Or Potter refuse que son ancienne popularité refasse surface et donc, le placer au même rang que moi.

Une star de charme.

C'est pourquoi personne ne sait que nous couchons ensemble. D'après lui, cela ne regarde personne, pas même mon agent.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi, franchement. Son chat est bien au courant lui ! Mais dès que je commence à dériver vers ce sujet il me coupe la parole en me sortant que je suis un drogué au Potter. Le pire c'est qu'il se moque de ma face en disant cela. Le saligo.

Je n'aime juste pas jouer les agents secrets. C'est fatiguant à force les amours cachés. Il faut toujours faire attention. Je n'aime pas faire attention ! Je n'aime pas me prendre la tête ! D'ailleurs je ne me prends jamais la tête et surtout pas pour Potter. Je me fous de sa tête et de son corps.

Il est juste _normal_ que tout le monde soit au courant que je le saute.

Et encore cette saleté de mot. Il se colle partout vraiment. Il est devenu tellement banal. Une habitude. Une salle habitude. On devrait le railler du dictionnaire. Comme on devrait railler les excès de vitesse de la liste des fautes amendables ! C'est vrai quoi ! Il n'y a rien d'_anormal_ de se rendre à tombeau ouvert chez son amant pour lui mettre les points sur les I !

Les policiers moldus ne le comprennent pas, eux. Ils restent campés sur leurs positions de trou du cul. Pathétique. Ils m'ont même fait souffler dans leur engin là, leur alcooltruc !

Moi, Draco Malfoy, souffler dans une machine moldu pour savoir si oui ou non, je suis saoul. Le monde perd de sa crédibilité.

Tout leur bazar m'a valu une belle amende et plus de vingt minutes de perdues. M'en fout, je porterais plainte pour harcèlement moral et sexuel et je gagnerais mon procès. Je gagne toujours mes procès.

Comme je gagnerai la discussion que je vais avoir avec Potter.

C'est écrit dans les étoiles.

C'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux de lui.

**_Comme envie de sang sur les murs  
Comme envie d'accident d'voiture  
Comme envie d'expliquer comme ça  
Que ton indifférence elle en me touche pas _**

« Désolé de te déranger si tard Harry mais je voulais montrer ta boutique à Draco. C'est un passionné de crèmes glacées tu sais et son prochain bouquin se passera dans une glacerie alors il voulait voir auparavant, comment cela fonctionne. »

Bill lui fit un sourire d'excuse alors qu'Harry se retenait de commettre un meurtre. Le roux dégluti face au regard noir de son ami. Potter était flippant par moment.

Le blond enleva ses lunettes avec classe et fit un sourire ravageur à l'ancien Gryffondor.

« Ravis de te revoir Potty ! Alors c'est ici chez toi ? »

Et c'est ainsi que Draco Malfoy, enmerdeur de première, mec sexy de l'année, plumitif minable et fantasme sur patte s'installa dans _son _magasin.

Ce couillon venait tous les jours au presque, s'installant avec de petites lunettes ovales à la monture argentée, une bonne ramette de papier et une plume d'esprit (plume capable de lire dans le cerveau du sorcier la possédant, permettant une écriture plus fluide, instantanée) Il commandait généralement une bonne théière de thé et une glace à cinq boules avec chantilly, coulis de caramel et de chocolat au lait avec de petits vermicelles pétillants dessus.

Il pouvait dire avec certitude que le blond préférait en faite les sorbets mais qu'il adorait sa glace au caramel. Et puis il avait un petit faible pour le thé rouge de Chine.

Harry avait bien ricané quand Malfoy lui avait dit que boire du thé cela faisait écrivain.

Étrangement quand Malfoy lui avait dit qu'il avait envi de lui, il avait eu plutôt envi de lui sauter dessus. La vie est étrange parfois.

**_Je peux très bien me passer de toi_**

Et il fallait que cet abruti congénital habite à trifouilli-les-oies ! _Normalement_ un commerçant habite _au-dessus_ de sa boutique, pas à cent bornes de là.

Mais rien n'est logique chez Potter. Par exemple, la première fois que je lui ai dis que j'avais envie de lui, il n'était pas censé se jeter fougueusement sur moi pour ensuite joué les ignorants. Dans mon plant il était censé faire l'ingénue tout timide !

Mais non, Monsieur n'est _pas_ timide. Sérieusement, Potter n'a _rien_ d'un puceau. Ni l'expérience, ni le mental. C'est même un chaud lapin, quand il ne joue pas les Icebergs. Il est aussi très inventif.

Et ses mains, humm ses mains. De vrais artistes, toutes en soie et en satin. Un délice. Presque aussi frais et palpitant que ses glaces. Ou alors autant, mais pas plus.

Couchez avec Potter, plus jamais vous ne verrez le sexe comme avant. Pour moi qui est Sex God for my fangirls and fanboys, c'est dur à avouer. C'est même assez étrange que je me l'avoue à moi-même.

Et on tombe encore dans la normalité ou non de la chose. Comment ça je suis lourd ? _Je n'ai rien de lourd !_ (mis à part mon sexe) C'est juste un fait que je rapporte et si cela en vous plait pas et bien c'est la même chose !

Plus sérieusement, Potter est vraiment un amant du tonner. Il est à un endroit mais présent sur tout mon corps, le faisant brûler, le rendant incandescent. Je suis de braises sous ses doigts et non de glace. Ce connard à réussit à faire fondre l'iceberg mais c'est approprié mon côté glaçon.

Moi je dis que Potter est un vrai enquiquineur !

De plus il faut toujours que je passe par trois mille personne pour arrivé à savoir s'il est libre ce soir là ou alors s'il a prit son week end. C'est MOI la star, pas lui. Je ne peux même pas lui demander à la boutique étant donné que je _ne _suis _pas _son petit ami. Les hiboux sont exclus eux aussi pour cause de logement se situant dans le monde moldu.

Harry Potter a décidé de me rendre fout.

**_J'ai comme envie d'n'importe quoi  
Comme envie de crever ton chat  
Comme envie d'tout casser chez toi  
Comme envie d'expliquer comme ça_**

Il était drôle de voir Malfoy cherchant désespérément à le voir. Hermione disait qu'il était sadique. Il ne niait pas. Il n'avait même pas dit au blond que ses amis étaient au courant pour leur nonne relation.

Cela avait fait rire la brune.

« Vous êtes tous les deux totalement dépendant de l'autre mais vous essayez de vous convaincre du contraire. Comme c'est choupinou ! »

Ron n'avait pas trouvé cela choupinou du tout. Pas que Harry couche avec Barbie soit une monstruosité à ces yeux. Il jugeait juste la situation gamine. S'ils s'aimaient qu'ils se sautent dessus et qu'ils n'en fassent pas un fromage, franchement ! Malfoy avait vingt-sept ans e Harry vingt-six. Et après on disait que l'âge de raison était à sept ans. À savoir s'il existait réellement, l'âge de raison.

Le glacier avait grogné qu'il n'était _pas_ amoureux de Malfoy. Il était juste amusant de le rendre fou de lui. Il était comme un dileur, mais ce n'était pas de la coke qu'il distillait dans les veines du blond, c'était lui-même qu'il offrait.

Il s'offrait tout entier.

Il se donnait, à _son _Malfoy.

**_Je peux très bien me passer de toi_**

Il est là, en bas de son immeuble, il descend les poubelles. Parce que Monsieur vivant chez les moldus, il doit descendre ses poubelles. Je lui ai déjà dis que je _refusais _de poser mes mains fines et délicates sur sa personne juste après qu'il ait touché ses immondices. Directe à la douche s'il voulait une partie de sexe débridé.

Mais un Potter écoute-il un Malfoy ? JA-MAIS ! Alors cet abruti adore me rendre fou de son corps dans l'ascenseur, ses mains encore toutes poisseuses des ordures qu'il vient de trimbaler. Généralement cela se fini sous la douche. Une douche froide. Le contraste de chaleur est un très bon excitant et aussi un excellent moyen d'attraper la crève de l'année.

Mais ce soir je ne viens pas pour rejoindre les anges au septième ciel durant une demie minute. Non ce soir je viens _parler. _

Et c'est moi qui gagnerais. 

**_j'ai comme envie d'une fin torride  
comme on en voit qu'au cinéma  
j'ai comme envie qu'ce soit terrible  
et qu'ça se passe juste en bas de chez toi  
je peux très bien me passer de toi_**

Harry ne fut pas surprit de voir apparaître Draco devant lui. Il eut même un sourire en coin. Un sourire moqueur. Cela énerva considérablement le blond qui se mit à lui hurler très fort, vraiment très fort, qu'il n'était pas dépendant à lui.

Cela lui valu un haussement de sourcils made in Potty. Celui-ci n'eut que deux enjambées à faire pour arriver en face de Draco Malfoy. Brutalement il le colla à lui, les mains encrées dans sa taille fine, le souffle frôlant son oreille. Ils faisaient presque la même taille.

« Lâche-moi espèce de crétin dégénéré ! Putain, t'as un grain dans ta tête, je te dis que je n'ai pas besoin de toi, tu me prends pour ton nounours ! »

Le brun éclata de rire. Une de ses mains remonta langoureusement le long de la colonne vertébrale du blond, allant se logé jusqu'à sa nuque.

« Mais tu es aussi timbré que mon chéri. Aussi timbré que moi. »

Draco fondit sur ses lèvres. Suivit un baiser passion. Leurs langues se caressaient, un bruit de succion résonnait dans la nuit. La pluie se mis à tombée par rafale. L'eau dégoulinait sur, eux, trempant leurs vêtements, leur peau, leurs cheveux.

Ils s'en foutaient.

Ils étaient accrochés l'un a l'autre désespérément. Harry tenait le visage de Draco en coupe, plongeant d temps en temps ses mains dans sa chevelure imbibée. Draco lui tenait Harry par la chemise. Il y était agrippé, l'eau coulant le long de ses bras.

Un éclair fusa dans le ciel, rapidement secondé par un baroufle assourdissant. Le tonner.

Dans un élan de lucidité, alors qu'Harry pressait son genou contre son pantalon en le faisant lentement bouger, Draco se dit qu'il avait bel et bien gagné cette conversation et que c'était normal !

Et puis, pourquoi se passer d'un Harry Potter quand on pouvait en avoir un ?

Il y avait de bonne drogue dans la vie.

FIN 

•••

Voilà voilà ! Une belle merde ! (Désolé Artoung ! SNIFF, j'aurais voulu te donner quelque chose de mieux !)

Merci d'avoir lu :D

Un petit commentaire pour m'encourager pour la remise des résultats du conseil de classe ? éè

Bisous doux !

Zoo†


End file.
